<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Decided That I Was Worth Saving by blakelangdvn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573879">You Decided That I Was Worth Saving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakelangdvn/pseuds/blakelangdvn'>blakelangdvn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU(ish), Alternate Universe - American Horror Story Fusion, American Horror Story - Freeform, Angst, Antichrist, Blood and Injury, Car Accidents, F/M, Inspired By American Horror Story, Michael Being Michael, Slow Burn, Swearing, possible grammar mistakes sdksds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakelangdvn/pseuds/blakelangdvn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You were driving home from work, when something – or rather someone – literally got in the way.  Against any reason, you let him into your life. Michael would make you question your entire worldview. Were your paths meant to cross? Did you two meet by accident? By fate? Or there’s an evil force behind it, scheming and plotting with a devilish purpose?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Langdon &amp; Reader, Michael Langdon &amp; You, Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/You, michael langdon x y/n - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Decided That I Was Worth Saving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here’s a sort of Sojourn AU-ish, since the plot starts in that particular moment of Michael’s life. Still don’t know if I’ll include witches and satanists…we’ll see. Also, for this chapter, I took inspiration from: the scene of Elena’s car crash from 1x11 of TVD and a song, my all time fave, that I listened to while writing this chapter and that is also the song playing in Y/N’s car; Apocalypse by Cigarettes After Sex. Thank you so much for reading it, despite the grammar mistakes (my apologies).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’ve always thought you could describe your whole existence with a wide range of adjectives, but ‘adventurous’ wasn’t one of them for sure. At least, that’s what you thought 30 minutes before the event that would have changed your life forever. Nothing would ever be the same again; just like a hurricane comes and goes, so that day, and the following ones, would have drastically rocked your world. And mostly your beliefs.</p><p>It was late. But you were used to it. You had recently got a new job, which allowed you to move out and finally get your own place, the smallest rentable apartment on Earth. Or in Los Angeles, no doubt. This was the most stressful moment since you were born, it was up to you taking care of your own now. Mommy and daddy no more.</p><p>Shifts were endless and you often found yourself staying late at the office, to finish what you’ve started. This new routine was already messing with your biological clock. Every single night, you looked forward to going back home, eat and fall apart on your bed. Even today, you were already savoring the anticipation of your sadly-glorious homecoming; you were dying for a relaxing hot bath and a slice of pizza. But who are we kidding, right? A whole pizza. Then, sleepiness permitting, you would have watched your favorite TV show petting your cat. A real party girl, uh? Well, that was your life now.</p><p>You have just finished college and this was the first experience as an independent person. At the very beginning, it has been hard leaving your parents’ house, but soon you realized it was time for you to go on your own way. You were so full of dreams and expectations. You hoped to achieve great goals. Of course, what you haven’t taken into account was that your future weekends wouldn’t have been under the banner of fun, alcohol, and friends. But instead, your crazy Saturday nights consisted of you kneeled in front of the washing machine, hands in your head and a YouTube DIY video for dummies playing on your phone, which explained all the ways to get the laundry started and what products must have been used. All your life has become a huge dumb Netflix comedy. More like a parody, perhaps. You hung out with your friends less and less; you felt deeply guilty about that, but you were way too tired to make up for it.</p><p>As mentioned before, it was a late Friday night. It was raining, pretty hard. You were driving your beloved brand-new car (THE much-demanded graduation gift) and 'surprisingly’ you hit traffic. At 9 fucking p.m. TGIF, they said. Sure. Your friends were definitely having fun and drinking in some random club by then.</p><p>You, on the contrary, were running out of patience; your shiny Lexus had not moved an inch in 10 minutes, so as soon as you could, you took a highway exit. That was supposed to be a kind of shortcut, according to the navigator. The pouring rain and the cadenced motion of the windscreen wipers sounded like a lullaby. A slow-core song started playing in the background. It was quite soothing and maybe, on second thought, you should have to turn it off…or had coffee before leaving.</p><p>You could feel your eyelids getting heavier and heavier, the exhaustion slowly prevailing. Trying so hard to keep your eyes open, that they’ve started burning; and not to miss anything, you got a bit of a headache accompanied by a soon-to-be-wrinkle frown.</p><p>Meanwhile, you were driving down a deserted one-lane road, going a little over the speed limit in your rush, in order to make it home as soon as possible. The wheels were slipping a little on the wet pavement, but you kept the car steady.  You peered through the front window trying to see what was ahead of you; it was pitch black outside, with not even one dammit lamppost; only the moon’s pale light absorbed by the dark green leaves of the forest beside the road. You had no idea where you actually were.</p><p>Suddenly, the annoying metallic voice of the GPS started bullshitting about recalculating a new route. “Wait what? Fuck NO NO NO…come on! You stupid thing, why are you changing direction???” you maddeningly screamed, looking at the display and trying to change the settings with your right hand. You weren’t exactly paying particular attention to the road ahead. Huge mistake.</p><p>Outside the windshield, the rain was coming down in torrents, blurring your vision even more. The wipers went back and forth, attempting to clear away the large droplets clinging to the glass, but it seemed they weren’t moving fast enough.</p><p>As if the universe had something big in store for you, right at that moment, something – or rather someone – came out of the dense vegetation, slowly limping while crossing the street, no concern for surroundings.</p><p>Your eyes were still glued to the GPS tracking your position; but all of a sudden, your distraction was abruptly erased when you caught a glimpse of a human shape in the middle of the road, illuminated by the car’s headlights.</p><p>A goddamn person.</p><p>You had perhaps three-quarters of a second to register this.</p><p>You didn’t realize it until it was too late. You couldn’t have stopped all this now. The blood drained from your face. It all happened in a few seconds, but the moment seemed to last forever. The shock made you tense your muscles; your heart skipped a beat and your eyes suddenly widened. There was a scream coming from within that forced its way from your mouth as if your terrified soul has set a demon free. It was the kind of scream that makes the blood run cold.</p><p>With adrenaline flowing through your system, you slammed on the brakes. Your fists clenched with white knuckles around the steering wheel, immediately swerving to avoid the crash. Somehow you managed to not run over him, but you were going too fast to stop.</p><p>Your car rolled over and over, while clips of your life flashing like a slideshow. The vehicle has flipped so many times that you started drifting in and out of consciousness. The noise of the metal being bashed over the asphalt was deafening. When it finally stopped, you were stuck in your seat upside-down, coughing up pieces of the broken glass coming from the shattered windshield.</p><p>Then everything became still.</p><p>You could only hear the sound of rain on metal. Aware of the bloody taste in your mouth, you still weren’t able to figure out if you were injured, because the seatbelt tugged on your chest was too painful. Heart pounding in your ears, you tried to scream for help, but it came out more like a gasp.</p><p>Meanwhile, the young man was still paralyzed to the spot in the middle of the road, like an unfamiliar force was holding him in a tightening grip, keeping him from leaving. For a moment he believed that that must have been another hallucinated vision. Then he slowly turned his head toward the wrecked car. An odd thought came across his mind: the driver crashed in order to not run over him. But why? Humanity had failed him so many times. He had lost the only one that truly cared about him. His Father had abandoned him and he wasn’t able to understand what was his purpose, not anymore. He actually knew that a car was coming that way, but now he honestly didn’t give a damn about his life. He had failed. He was utterly lost. This was the best coincidence possible to put an end to his suffering. But now, he felt something he couldn’t explain, almost a need, the need to go and check if the driver was okay. Still confused about this new foreign impulse, he started to walk towards your car.</p><p>Once there, he kneeled and took a look inside, from the broken side window.</p><p>“You look stuck.” he commented with an apparent childish but plain voice.</p><p>If you weren’t, like literally, in that position, you’d have certainly sassed back to that dumb obvious statement. But your conditions weren’t the best at all, you might have some broken bones, actually.</p><p>What, instead, came out from your mouth was stammering confused words.</p><p>“I-I-It… m-my… my s-s-sea..b-be..t” you tried to speak, holding and shaking the restraining belt tightly in your hands, while tears gathering in your eyes.</p><p>He hummed and shushed you. “Let me get you out of here.” he whispered, thinking again about why he was actually doing this, it was none of his business. And yet, he stayed on.</p><p>“I want you to put your hands on the roof.” You were about to obey his calming demand, but in that moment, you realized your left arm had to be broken and it hurt like hell. So somehow you managed to raise only the other one and take also your phone.</p><p>Then he closed his eyes for a couple of seconds and all of a sudden, the seatbelt mysteriously unhooked, as if by magic or an invisible force. But you were too rattled to think about it.</p><p>You fell and he gently grabbed and lifted you from the car.</p><p>“I got you.” he smiled, holding you in his arms while standing up. “Are you okay? Can you stand? Is anything broken?” he questioned with a caring honeyed tone.</p><p>You nodded pointing your arm and moaning, still dizzy from the car flipping over. The stranger carefully set you on your feet, yet not letting you completely. Good, because immediately after you slipped, too weak to stand, but he caught you by the waist. Your head was spinning so fast.</p><p>“Hey hey, easy, don’t force yourself, you’re clearly not okay.” he observed “Look at me.” and he placed his thumb on your lower lip and chin to hold your head steady as he spoke. What was he feeling right now? Pity? Concern maybe? He thought he had already turned off those pointless human emotions.</p><p>You tiredly opened your eyes to meet the most beautiful pair of ocean eyes you’ve ever seen. Unfortunately, you couldn’t focus on him any longer, neither when he run his hand down your water-stained cheek.</p><p>“Hey stay with me, don’t close your eyes.” he urged, just as your vision went fuzzy and your eyes rolled back. Within seconds everything went black.</p><p>You passed out into complete and utter darkness.</p><p>He caught you before you hit the concrete, gathering your limp body into his arms and walking away from the car. He abruptly stopped. What he was supposed to do now? He had literally come from the woods, after days of fasting and sleeplessness. He was covered in damn dirt. Not to mention that he had no place to go. He was too exhausted to reason. So he chose to gently lower you to the ground, kneeling, so half of your body was on his lap. He stroked your wet hair, wondering what to do with you. Just right now, looking at your face, he noticed how beautiful you were, how innocent and angelic. He swallowed and smiled. A soft side? In his evil and corrupted soul? Impossible.</p><p>It was still raining. You were both soaked and there was no shelter in the proximities. He thought he couldn’t do anything more. That’s when he remembered about your broken arm. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, placing his hands above your head. Nothing. Maybe he wasn’t focused enough. He took your hands in his own and tried again. This time his eyes rolled black until they showed only a white surface; then he started to mutter Latin words. He lifted his head up speaking louder, but his nose began to bleed, until his vision blurred and the car suddenly exploded. He lost consciousness right next to you, nevertheless his hand still on yours.</p><p>The next thing you knew, you were on your back on the ground and very disoriented. Also completely drenched. Making indistinguishable noises because of the pain, you turned your head resting on the asphalt. The rain in your eyes didn’t let you have a clear view of the surroundings, but you immediately felt an extremely warm presence at your side. You blinked twice and finally saw the boy that had helped you, laying there unconscious. Hell, maybe you had hit him with your car after all. The plot thickens.</p><p>Saying that you were confused about the whole situation was an euphemism. There was nothing for it but to try to reach your phone, almost five feet apart from your leg, hoping that it didn’t break in the crash. Despite the acute ache in your arm and the burning cuts and wounds, you were able to crawl back to it, so you dialed the number and called 911. You explained everything and asked for help with a wisp of voice. You probably had a concussion.</p><p>The rain eventually stopped. You were starting to feel cold, so you found your way back to the stranger. Little droplets of water drenched his hair, covering his features, and you couldn’t help yourself, you brushed a few strands from his face, caressing his sharp cheekbone. Right after your head started spinning and your vision filled with white spots, until you fainted again, against the stranger’s chest.</p><p>-</p><p>You woke up in a hospital bed. It was early in the morning; the sunlight was peeking through the blinds, the constant beeping of monitors echoing throughout the room. You sighed loudly and squinted with a grimace. Luckily you were just a little sore, nothing too serious. You took a look at your arm: you had a pretty unaesthetic cast. The universe’s way of telling you, “Here, take this you little bitch.” Amazing.</p><p>You got up very slowly and entered the bathroom, looking for a mirror to better check out your wounds.</p><p>“Wow, nice Halloween make-up though.” you muttered rolling your eyes. You had a stitched cut on your left upper forehead, a split lip and dark circles under your puffy eyes. A Miss Universe at her peak. Not to mention a great number of bruises all over your body.</p><p>You called your parents shortly afterward. Downplaying the details of the accident wasn’t enough, they completely lost their minds at the phone. They were shocked and worried about your conditions, so they insisted to get on the first flight to LA, to help you. You reassured them you were fine and ready to go home. It wasn’t necessary for them to come. They even offered to pay for a new car, since yours was, sadly, destroyed. You refused though; you would have dealt with the car-issue later. Even though you couldn’t still get over the fact that your precious SUV has gone for good.</p><p>A truly kind doctor got to your room and, after having checked out vitals and injuries, refreshed your memory about what happened last night. Shoot! In that moment you realized you had totally forgot about the boy. You immediately asked the doc if you could go visit him. He nodded but not without first warning you. John Doe here had to be sedated because, when he regained consciousness in the ambulance, he had refused to go to the hospital and started thrashing around. Luckily, he was too weak to harm anyone.</p><p>The doctor kept saying that they had found no ID, nothing that could tell them where he came from. He was completely dehydrated in addition to previous wounds. He probably hadn’t eaten for days either. For these reasons, the cheap version of Derek Shepherd wasn’t sure whether he should call the police.</p><p>You were listening to his words with much more concern you thought you could feel. Well, maybe because you had almost run over him. But you felt you had to go check on him. He helped you out of the car after all. He…saved you someway? What you couldn’t understand was why he had stopped in the middle of the road; he hadn’t even tried to get out of the way…Oh shit. Was there any chance he wanted to, like, get killed? No, c'mon, there are way too many other – and less-painful – “methods” to do it…It couldn’t be.</p><p>When you arrived in his room, you immediately noticed he was tied to the bed and carefully, you set his wrists free. After a few seconds, he woke up. You tried not to pay attention, but he was undoubtedly attractive. To be honest he was much more than that. Handsome to say the least. He seemed almost angelic. Baby blue eyes piercing your soul with a magnetic gaze, golden messy curls spread around his head on the pillow like a halo and God-given sharp features. Despite that, he was still covered in filth and wounds. But even in such a miserable state, he was hypnotizing. You wondered why no nurse took care of him yet.</p><p>“Hi!” you whispered, sitting down on the nearest chair.</p><p>“Hi.” he said back, almost imperceptibly. “Thank you” he added, pointing at his bruised wrists.</p><p>“I should be the one saying 'thank you’…” you stated; he gave you a half-smile, “…you literally saved my life.”</p><p>“No need to thank me, I caused your crash so..” he stopped for a second “…we can say you saved me instead.” he admitted heavy-heartedly, with his eyes down. He seemed so sad and so lost, and you really felt for him.</p><p>“Well, thank God we’re both still alive!” you didn’t know what to say anymore. And this cringy comment wasn’t helping.</p><p>“ Sure ” he scoffed.</p><p>What were those, tear-stains? Has he been crying?</p><p>Then an awkward silence filled the room. You were starting to feel a bit uneasy, and the continuous biting your lower lip – despite the cut on the upper one – made it absolutely obvious. You could feel something was off about him. The sadness and despair in his eyes were pretty noticeable, and you were the kind of person that can’t look away.</p><p>“Uhm, are you okay?”</p><p>“Yes” he was still staring at the void. No emotion showed.</p><p>“Sorry, I don’t want to be pushy…but it’s clear you’re not.”</p><p>“Why do you care? What do you want from me?” he snapped turning his head, but his face softened instantly, as if he regretted the outburst.</p><p>You honestly didn’t know why you cared that much either. It was an odd sensation coming from your guts, it was pulling you so deeply into him. He needed help, and you wanted to give it to him.</p><p>“You got anybody I could call? Your relatives or a friend?” was the only answer you could articulate.</p><p>“ No.. ” he mumbled, “..I have no one.”</p><p>Suddenly, you felt the urge to ask him if he wanted to go home with you, to recover. You would have never done – or even thought – anything like that before. This was against all the good bits of advice your mum ever gave you. Like, don’t invite in strangers that could easily kill you in your sleep?! But it was as if, deep down, you knew you could trust him. You took the risk.</p><p>“Listen.. ahem.. y-you could come home with me. I have enough space in my apartment and we could help each other until you’ll feel better” you paused.</p><p>He was staring at you now, with glistening eyes. He was speechless. No one has ever shown him selfless kindness. He was in disbelief.</p><p>“I don’t want your pity.”</p><p>“No, wait. This isn’t pity. In case you haven’t notice, I have this lil problem here” you chuckled, swaying your cast in the air “I wouldn’t mind a hand” you said to release the tension.</p><p>“I-I can’t. Please, go. Just leave me alone.” he shook his head. The fear of being abandoned or rejected again was too overwhelming for him to open up and accept some help.</p><p>“Oh,” you whispered, a bit down in the dumps, “got it.”</p><p>You headed for the door, but before leaving, you turned one more time “I’ll leave my number to the receptionist in the hallway, in case you change your mind.” you winked and smiled, leaving him alone.</p><p>He sighed and slammed his head against the pillow; he didn’t even have a phone, also because, come on, what good it would do? But above all, what kind of paradox was that? Him, the motherfucking Devil’s spawn, needing help? From an innocent little soul like you? No kidding. He had performed a human sacrifice and eaten raw hearts for fuck’s sake. Yes, he may not know what to do, and probably he had made mistakes, but it wasn’t over yet; his satanic plan needed to be adjusted. This way, he would eventually recreate the world in his Father’s image and earn his trust again.</p><p>He needed to leave as soon as possible, before some stupid human being started asking him though questions.</p><p>-</p><p>You were finally home. The entire Uber ride had been silent and for that you mentally thanked the driver, because you weren’t in the mood to talk at all.</p><p>As soon as you turned the doorknob, your little friend immediately greeted you purring, making you jump. He really missed you…or at least that’s what he wanted you to believe. You locked the door behind you.</p><p>“His Majesty is hungry, uh?!” you said mocking your furball “Yeah, me too dude…but hold on a little longer, I need to take a shower I smell like hospital, jeez.”</p><p>Only now you noticed. There was a rather unusual atmosphere when you walked in, an unsettling silence sending shivers down your spine. An inexplicable heat radiating from the house itself. It was too hot in there and you’re positive it wasn’t normal in the middle of November. The room seemed saturated with unfamiliar vibes.</p><p>You went to your bedroom and started to undress. Then you entered the bathroom, ready to finally wash the last night events off you.</p><p>Odd. It was like you could feel eyes on you, all the time.</p><p>Whatever. You were too worn-out to indulge your paranoid thoughts.</p><p>But the same feelings still followed you, even later when you were eating your delivered dinner, half-dead on the couch with the fluffy monster curled up on your lap.</p><p>“Maybe it’s a sort of twisted PTSD.” you told yourself. Yet your heart wouldn’t settle. Something wasn’t right there.</p><p>Anyway, you chose to ignore your instinct; it was time to get ready for bed. You reached your closet as you slowly took off hoodie and sweatpants, changing into even more comfortable clothes, just a t-shirt actually. Since it was that hot, no pants. The loose garment barely covered your bare thighs though.</p><p>You were half asleep when your cat jumped up and suddenly rushed out of your bedroom like he was possessed. You stretched and changed position, that enormous cast wouldn’t let you fall fully asleep. After 5 minutes of turning and tossing you heard what sounded like footsteps. Your pulse started racing.</p><p>“It’s nothing,” you told yourself, “I’m imagining things.”</p><p>But then the typical creaking of your fridge being opened reached up to your room. Twice.</p><p>You froze, heart in your throat. You were most definitely not alone. Someone was in the house.</p><p>But right after you shook your head, “Ugh, probably it’s just that furry devil.”</p><p>Being as quiet as possible, you got up and made your way to the door, straining to hear, but your heart pounded too loudly and your breathing was harsh. Moving towards the switch, but on second thought you decided against it.</p><p>Nothing. Complete silence.</p><p>It was when you were finding your way back to the mattress that you heard a white noise, a loud thud and the clear scraping of a chair against the floor. You froze again with wide eyes. You swallowed breaking out in cold sweat.</p><p>The squeaking of the cupboard followed by the tinkling and banging of glasses and dishes. You almost had a stroke.</p><p>You internally cursed yourself. You had left your phone on the couch. Fuck fuck fuck. The only option left was trying to reach the door and ask for help from the next-door neighbor. But you couldn’t do it, the kitchen had a space divider, but it wasn’t long enough to avoid being seen.</p><p>Weapon, your mind screamed. You needed a weapon.</p><p>A relieved smile appeared unexpectedly on your features. You recalled about keeping a knife hidden in the drawer. 'Never say never’ when you live alone. Well, it seemed it had been a good idea after all.</p><p>You slid your fingers around the rubber grip, dismayed by how much your hand was shaking.</p><p>Heading down the hallway barefoot, you hold your breath and slowly approached the living room. With one motion you sneaked into the kitchen, with the blade facing the intruder, and screaming,</p><p>“I’m calling the police!”</p><p>But what you saw made your jaw drop in shock.</p><p>It was Him, the guy from the car crash.</p><p>In your kitchen.</p><p>Eating your motherfucking chocolate chip cookies.</p><p>At 01:00 am.</p><p>“Uh, sorry…” he spoke while chewing the leftovers and then swallowing loudly, “..you wanted some?”. As if he felt guilty for real, with that childish expression.</p><p>You couldn’t keep quiet any longer. The situation was too far-fetched.</p><p>“WHAT THE HELL?” you snapped. He chuckled at the reference.</p><p>“I can’t cook. I was starving and I found these. I didn’t want to wake you, but this monster here won’t get off me…”</p><p>“What are you doing in my apartment?”</p><p>He tilted his head, pretty confused. “You invited me to stay here…” he remarked, with a hint of displeasure in his voice.</p><p>“Yes, I did. But it doesn’t mean you can break in without me knowing.” You were still a bit scared; he could be dangerous as far as you knew, and his actions had already proved it.</p><p>He didn’t say anything. He stood up from the island counter, making his way to you. You were slack-jawed in astonishment, still holding and pointing the sharp surface toward him.</p><p>“Put that knife down.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Why?” he frowned.</p><p>“I don’t trust you. Don’t come any closer!” you ordered.</p><p>“I can’t take you seriously looking like this” he smirked pointing at your 'night attire’.</p><p>He took another step and you run to reach the handle; it turned but the door wouldn’t budge.</p><p>“It’s locked.” you turned to look at him “Don’t you remember? You did that yourself.” he observed, like it was obvious.</p><p>“Then how did you get in here?”</p><p>“Transmutation.”</p><p>“Tra-what?” you supposed he must have been out of his mind.</p><p>The circumstances themselves were unbelievable. But he was right, you offered him help.</p><p>Now he was leaning against the wall a few feet apart from you, locking his eyes with yours, his beautiful features veiled by a shade of dejection and misery. Suddenly, the feeling you had at the hospital came back. Trust.</p><p>“I know I’ll regret this, but yes, you can stay.”</p><p>A thankful smile crept across his face and if it weren’t for the dark, you could swear that he was also crying.</p><p>“But if you don’t behave I’ll kill you.” you threatened in a playful tone, but you needed to scare him a little.</p><p>In that moment he understood that he had done the right thing, deciding to take your offer. He had to pick up the pieces and get back on his feet. He couldn’t have done it alone.</p><p>And mostly, he liked you. You were a warrior. There was something special in you, he could feel it. He could trust you.</p><p>“You scared the hell out of me by the way…do not do that again.” you spoke as your eyes narrowed.</p><p>“I promise” he whispered.</p><p>He was kind of a weirdo, but you imagined he’d been through a lot. For this reason, you decided to place the knife on the table and get closer to him.</p><p>“But anyway, sooner or later you’re going to tell me how you did it.” you chuckled showing him the door. You were standing right in front of him now. He was taller than you thought.</p><p>“We haven’t officially met, I’m Y/N.”</p><p>In that moment – a moment you’ll never forget – he vanished right before your eyes.</p><p>Then a sudden voice – that didn’t hide insecurity and expectancy – coming from behind, made you turn around and left you in absolute shock.</p><p>“I’m Michael. Michael Langdon.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>